


Papercraft: Neil papertoy

by kuzzzma



Series: TENET papertoys [1]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Chibi, Crafts and Games - Papercraft Template(s), Download Available, Fanart, Gen, Kawaii, papercraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Custom Paperized Neil papertoy.Difficulty / Сложность:★★☆☆☆ (2/5)Time / Время:1 hour / часTumblrlink |Twitterlink
Series: TENET papertoys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143545
Kudos: 6





	Papercraft: Neil papertoy

**Author's Note:**

> Download PDF (link below)
> 
> If you build it - send me a link/photo!

## Pattern preview

  


[Download](https://www.blog.private-universe.net/2021/02/04/papercraft-paperized-tenet-neil-papertoy/)


End file.
